mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub (Full Video)
Ultraman Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub (Full Video) is Speical videos on 53rd Anniversary of Ultraman Base on for Showa Ultra Series and Made by Tsuburaya Productions Original Voice and Soundtrack by Valve Plot is Kaiju Made for Voice by Team Fortress 2 Dub and Funny on Final scenes we seen Zoffy is Reused to Ultraman Zoffy Talking to Ultraman about to Ultraseven's Kaiju Zoffy hold Beta Capsule to Ultraman's Hayata became back normal Ultraman and Zoffy return to Nebula M78 Final M1 he back of Ultra Kaiju and he say Thank to Watcher M1 hear of Mike and player gets dance of Kazotsky Kick in MVM Kaiju Voice by TF2 Dub * Heavy as Neronga & Guesra & Red King & Pigmon & Gabora & Jirass (Godzilla) & Gavadon (B) & Bullton & Kemular & Jamila & Guila & King Red II & Gomora & Woo & Zambolar & Skydon & Seabozu & Re-Pigmon & Geronimon * Demoman as Bemular & Ragon & Antlar & Magular & Gango & Pestar & Gamakujira & Aboras & Hydra & Telesdon & Gigass & Goldon & Zaragas & Re-Telesdon * Spy as Alien Baltan & Mummy Man & Alien Baltan II & Alien Zarab & Underground Man & Dada & Leader Dada & Keronia & Alien Meflias & Alien Baltan III & Kemur Man II & Alien Zarab II & Alien Zetton & Zetton * Medic as Greenmons & Suflan & Pestar & Kiyla * Sniper as Imitation Ultraman (Alien Zarab) & Dorako & Re-Dorako * Pyro as Mummy Man & Dodongo & Gavadon (A) * Soldier as Pestar & Banila & Zetton * Engineer as Chandora & Saigo * Administrator as Underground Woman Starring actors * Daniel as Zoffy (Voice) * James as Ultraman (Voice) * Dennis Bateman as Spy on Zetton * Rick May as Soldier on Zetton and Daisuke Arashi * Gary Schwartz as Demoman on Mitsuhiro Ide and Heavy on M1 (Final screen) * Paul as Narrator Quotes Ultraman talking to Hayata (Remove Scenes) * Ultraman: I'm from Nebula M78 and Hayata. I'm so sorry accident to you. i giving to you items (laughing ) Ide and Arashi Fight to Zetton * Zetton (Spy vocie): I [https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/Daisuke_Arashi Hate] [https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/Mitsuhiro_Ide You]! * Arashi: we did it! (Japanese sound on background) * Administrator: Victory! (Cheers People) * Demoman on Background: Kaboom! * Ide: Good Shoot Man! * Arashi: Thank! Zoffy Rescue to Ultraman * Zoffy: "Wake up Ultraman, I Reused to you and I saw you Kaiju is done voice by Team Fortress 2 Dub" * Ultraman: "I saw Mike he done of Kaiju Voice by TF2 Dub in Today" * Zoffy: "Mike he done of you Kaiju and Next is Ultraseven he got many Kaiju he upload on October, 1" * Ultraman: "Thank Zoffy and i afraid of Mike gets future of life on youtube" * Zoffy: "I known i saw future of Mike. you Kaiju is done of Kaiju and Rank is Good. Now i wants you back normal" Narrator Line * Narrator: "The last of Ultraman Kaiju Voice portrayed by TF2 Dub is end. and Next Step is Ultraseven Kaiju Full Video on October 1 is Speical of 52nd Anniversary. and Thank you Ultraman. Goodbye Ultraman!" Trivia * First of Ultraman Showa Series Portrayed by TF2 Dub * Final scenes is Ultraman say Farewell of Anybody and Earth * Mike made of Opening of Custom intro and but original of Music got Copyright and he change to 40 years later * Intro of Video likely of English Verison and Final of Ultraman paint last after Featuring card * Scout he not appearance. but currently he playing of Heisei and Reiwa Ultraman * Footage record of Video game is Ultraman but not video owns of Mike. that was atsukiFE3 * on July 16, Mike he goes Beach on Summer day and he hurry of his video be get done * originally of first screen be seen of Ultraman he talking to Hayata . but unfortunately now is removing of Hayata meets Ultraman screen. we have no idea of screen. possibly is Mike are not finished on many time Error * Credit Starring of Team Fortress 2 but without of Administrator he playing of Underground Woman * Youtube he error of Subtitles of Ultraman and Zoffy both speaking * Zoffy's voice say "Reused" word is newest design and missing of "rescue" Category:Season 2019 Category:Ultra Series Category:Tsuburaya Productions Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Fortress 2 Parodies Category:Directed by Mike Emil Kening Category:Directed by Rodney Palma Category:Directed by Brian Jones Kening Category:Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub